This invention relates to a game call device, and in particular, to a device capable of simulating the sounds of many different animals.
Calls have been developed for use by an operator, or caller, to attract game. Virtually all calls require skill and practice on the part of the caller to produce a sound made by a particular animal. Moreover, for a particular animal genus and species, such as a particular species of deer, for example, a wide range in pitch and spectral content are required to encompass age and sex variations in the sounds made by the animal. The sounds made by a fawn are different from those of a doe and both are different from those made by a buck.
An even greater range in pitch and spectral content are required to enable a caller to simulate sounds over a variety of animal genus and species. For example, a duck quack requires a relatively high pitch, while an elk call requires a much lower pitch.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a game call device which is capable, in the hands of a skilled caller, of simulating the calls of animals varying widely in age, sex, species and genus. It is also an object of the invention to provide such as game call device which is reliable and easy to use under virtually all environmental conditions.